cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
SaiTorr Ecwropri
"Anyone can make a difference . . . whether it is good or not." ~ ''SaiTorr Shipclanker to a Clone Recruit in battle. Summary '''SaiTorr Ecwropri', or better known as SaiTorr "Shipclanker", was a red-skinned Togrutan from the Planet Shili. He was born from a famous smuggler, Thashi Ecwropri, who had to hide SaiTorr from a gang called The Hooked Thieves, who hunted them down. SaiTorr's mother was killed by the gang, but SaiTorr himself was saved by his father. He was put up for adoption and later was adopted by a Togrutan Couple. The Hooked Thieves ''hunted SaiTorr down throughout his childhood, which made a mysterious situation for his family. At age 24, SaiTorr graduated from school and became a representative for the planet of Shili. Once again, ''The Hooked Thieves ''were hunting SaiTorr. When Rumors spread of Count Dooku starting an anti-Repubic Alliance, tensions rose in the Senate. SaiTorr ultimately decided to join the Republic in the fight against Dooku's Separatist Alliance in what would be known as the Clone Wars. SaiTorr served under Jedi Master Ectah Sem for the first year of the Clone wars, rising through the ranks in only a handful of battles. Sem was a key role-model to SaiTorr, and they both relied on each other through many trying times. SaiTorr, Sem, and their squad, ''Pulse Squad, were commissioned to fight a Separatist Invasion on Ryloth in the Clone wars. However, the Separatists wiped out almost all of their resistance, including the Jedi General Ima-Gun Di, and Master Sem. Less than half of Pulse Squad remained, including SaiTorr, and they all retreated to Cham Syndulla's resistance. Several Weeks later, help arrived from the Republic, and SaiTorr was part of Ryloth's Final liberation. After Ryloth, SaiTorr was recruited by a Secret Republic Mercenary group called Minions Of The Force. With their aided Teamwork, SaiTorr defeated The Hooked Thieves ''and ended countless other battles. SaiTorr resided among the Group up until 19 BBY, when the Group members were Separated by Order 66. SaiTorr hid from the Empire until he joined the newly formed Rebel Alliance in 2 BBY. He died in 17 ABY, defending his base of refuge from Imperial invasion. Biography Childhood (47 BBY - 35 BBY) "Don't worry kid, you'll be just fine. Just fine . . ." ~ Hale Ecwropri watching SaiTorr from an ally. SaiTorr Ecwropri was born in 47 BBY in his mother's hometown on Shili. Her mother, Thashi Ecwropri, was a popular smuggler, who was hunted for the Bounty Hunters' Guild. She was forced to hide SaiTorr from gangs hired by the guild to kill them and bring them before the guild. A week after SaiTorr's birth, Thashi was assassinated at a Trandoshan Compound owned by ''The Hooked Thieves '', while she kept SaiTorr. Fortunately, Thashi's Husband and SaiTorr's father, Hale Ecwropri, rescued him and escaped the compound to the city world of Coruscant. Hale gave him up to adoption for a less-troubled life, so that he could distract ''The Hooked Thieves ''from knowing what happened to SaiTorr. He was adopted less than a week later by a Togrutan couple, Mag and Deebos Phell. SaiTorr grew up in a poor family with 1 older brother, Jesse Phell, but fortunately learned to live with few. He had no one to clarify any family history or anything of the past. Hale Ecwropri still lived, but hid to prevent danger from SaiTorr. He was known for receiving many nightmares, often including what SaiTorr described as a 'Lizard man'. At age 7, ''The Hooked Thieves, ''and their new leader, Keejas Ren, discovered SaiTorr. He was kidnapped by the gang and threatened to be killed. However, a mysterious assailant ambushed the gang and rescued SaiTorr. The man, who turned out to be SaiTorr's father, bribed SaiTorr 200,00 Credits not to tell his family of anything that had transpired. When faced with the question of where the credits came from, SaiTorr would not tell. When the credits were discovered not to have belonged to no one, SaiTorr's parents decided to use the money to send him to a high education school on Coruscant. Represenative (23 BBY - 22 BBY) ''"There is no doubt a conspiracy at hand." ~ ''Jack Blazecaster on the matter of ''The Hooked Thieves After Graduating from school, SaiTorr decided to become a represenative for his homeworld of Shili. He traveled the Galaxy with many Senators and diplomats such as Loup Tryvel and Odree Mena. However, SaiTorr always traveled with his human aid, Jack Blazecaster. Jack was a loyal aid and assisted SaiTorr often. One important diplomatic mission was to the Malastare system, when suspected smugglers had stolen fuel contained on the Planet's surface. SaiTorr and Jack spoke out and promised that the smugglers would be caught. Months after Malastare, SaiTorr was attacked in his Coruscant apartment by a Trandoshan thug who had a connection to The Hooked Thieves. Once again, SaiTorr was drawn into a mystery that began since his childhood. The Coruscant poilce began the search for The Hooked Thieves, ''but to little avail. However, soon after the attack on SaiTorr, he was informed of his step-parents death. He could not believe the turn of events, and it was the first time he witnessed a loved one in death, and it would certainly not be the last. In 22 BBY, rumors spread of an exiled Jedi, Count Dooku, was forming an anti-Republic alliance. When confirmation of Jedi held hostage by the newly formed ''Separatist Alliance on Geonosis reached, a vote for use of a Clone army was in order. SaiTorr voted in favor of a clone army's use, and the poll was ultimately agreed upon. Unfortunately, the clones were not enough to stop the Separatists from escaping Geonosis, so the conquest of worlds began. Because of this news, SaiTorr made a tough decision to resign from being a represenative, and joining the Republic in their new fight against the Separatists. He believed that freedom was the right of all species, and that the sooner the new war ended, the better. A new war, that would soon be known as the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars begins (22 - 21 BBY) SaiTorr: "I now find that combat is more than aiming and pulling a trigger!"' Hacker:' "Took me long enough to discover that too, kid." ~ SaiTorr and Hacker at Muunilinst. After resigning from the Senate, SaiTorr was transported to the water world of Kamino to begin combat training. The Kaminoans discovered how SaiTorr undertook combat training much faster than most clones, and how skilled he became at it. In less than a month, SaiTorr had completed combat training and was deported to his new Jedi General, Jedi Master Ectah Sem. Sem was an experienced Zabrak Master who commanded a popular clone squad, Pulse Squad. SaiTorr looked up to Sem for advice and as a role-model to himself. SaiTorr's first mission with Pulse Squad and Master Sem was to the planet of Muunilinst. Their mission was to help the Republic Forces in destroying droid factories built. He struggled to fight the droid forces but emerged victorious with Pulse Squad. Commander Hacker guided SaiTorr through the battle and protected him from danger, but in the end died from droid forces. SaiTorr remembered Hacker's Sacrifice and would not take it lightly. SaiTorr became a valued soldier throughout the war, and was awarded for his victories in battle. Ectah Sem recognized SaiTorr's talent of combat, and promoted him throughout a series of Battles. By the half of the first year of the Clone Wars, SaiTorr was a commander. During the First year of the Clone wars, Pulse Squad was assigned to uncover a secret mining operation on Christophsis. Unsusprisingly, it was conducted by the Separatist Alliance to search for a weapons crystal. Sem, SaiTorr and Pulse Squad confronted the Separatists and their General, General Phact, but were unable to stop him from escaping the planet with the weapons Crystal. However, Phact was foolish enough to board an attack cruiser in an attempt to take it over. In the end, Phact was captured by Pulse Squad and put into Republic Prison. A month Later, General Grievous boarded Pulse Squad's cruiser, The Renegade. ''Pulse Squad sprung into action to capture him and cease his effort to damage the ship's main core. SaiTorr himself confronted Grievous in close-quarters combat. He succesfully warded off Grievous and forced him to retreat the ship, as he cowardly does. Despite his retreat, SaiTorr was congradulated for his efforts. Battle of Ryloth (21 BBY) '''Clone Trooper: '"I'm sorry General. We couldn't fend them off."' SaiTorr: '"No Trooper, I'm sorry." ''~ SaiTorr and remaining Pulse squad in retreat from battle. Half-way through the first year of The Clone Wars, Pulse Squad were commisioned to fight at the planet of Ryloth. Clone Intelligence deduced that a Separatist invasion would soon become eminent on the planet. In response, The Republic sent mixed resistances to hold off the incoming invasion. SaiTorr received a rare invitation to join a Jedi War meeting along with Master Sem beforehand. There, SaiTorr met many unique Jedi, who would later become allies in SaiTorr's life. Pulse Squad entered an already prepared battlefield before their personal Outpost on Ryloth. They viewed the Separatists' invasion in progress from here. However, they would never be fully prepared for the strengh of the Separtists' Invasion. Miles away was Jedi Master Ima Gun Di's outpost and troops, which blocked the passage to Pulse Squad's base. The droid army wiped out all of Ima Gun Di's forces, with only the Twi'lek's to inform Pulse Squad of the droids' advance. SaiTorr, Sem, and Pulse Squad were in for more than they originally anticipated they would be. The Squad defended their base to the best of their efforts, but the Droids were unstopable. Sem made a bold move by striking deep from within the droid's march, but was shot by an Armored Assualt Tank (AAT). SaiTorr snatched Sem's saber and took it with him. More than half of Pulse Squad were dead by the end of the attack. SaiTorr and few troopers retreated the base, for once having failed a mission. They hid with Cham Syndulla, a Twi'lek freedom fighter, and his small resistance. Weeks later, the Republic finally emerged to the planet's surface, after defeating the Separatist's blockade. Days later, Jedi Master Mace Windu uncovered the resistance and recruited their help in the final liberation of the planet. SaiTorr, The Twi'leks, and familiar Jedi to SaiTorr, all helped the final liberation of Ryloth. SaiTorr was rewarded for his help in the liberation, and returned to the war. Ryloth turned out to be a battle he would never forget. From Ryloth onward, SaiTorr used Sem's lightsaber and trained himself how to use it in combat. It was his last surving memory of Master Sem. Minions Of The Force (21 BBY) '''Mace:' "Your presence has been requested on Coruscant. A new group awaits you." SaiTorr: "Ah, finally. A new squad?" Mace: "Not quite." ~ A Holo conversation between Master Windu and SaiTorr. The war continued for SaiTorr and the rest of the Galaxy, except things were not the same. SaiTorr was recruited to assist in numerous battles under several Generals. No squad SaiTorr served in was a permanent alliance. The last 2 Members of Pulse squad, "Ramp" and "Swipe" followed SaiTorr in missions, as the survivors of Pulse Squad. Unfortunately, they were both killed during a battle on Devaron. Because of the deaths SaiTorr witnessed during the Clone Wars, he learned to respect every trooper who fought, despite the effort they displayed in battle. During the battle of Duros, SaiTorr was contacted by Master Windu, of the Jedi Council. He was requested to return to Coruscant to join a new group. The Republic secured his escape to the best of their effort. Fortunately, SaiTorr escaped the planet alive, barely being shot down by the Separatist fleet orbiting the planet. However, he later learned that the battle of Duros ended in the Separatists' favor. SaiTorr arrived on Coruscant to be acquainted to 11 Other mixed Figures. Of the 11 were A couple Jedi, Republic Officers, a few Mercenaries, and a Bounty Hunter. He wondered why he was summoned to join such an odd group, but he soon found out. SaiTorr and the 11 Members together would form a Republic Strike group, that would perform covert operations Unknown outside of the Jedi Council. He recognized the Jedi as the same Jedi who participated in the Ryloth Liberation earlier in the year. He was glad to be reacquainted to them. In the group was a Powerful Jedi Master named Master Aphotic, who was the group leader. Aphotic was a Togrutan, which thrilled SaiTorr to know that someone else of his race fought for the Republic. There were 2 Female Humans, Black Sagitter, and Yoruichii Shiouin who both seemed to have a knack for Traps and constructing peculiar items in a short amount of time. There was also a Trandoshan Refuge Builder named William Flaregleam, popular Republic General Crookvi Zla, Scientist Rand Zeltadancer, and 2 Female Twi'lek Jedi named Countess Fairlight and Mara Secura. SaiTorr also found 2 suspicious Jedi, Jirak Badine and Ryu Dihel, who seemed to have an altered Jedi Perspective. But most significant of all, was a long orange-haired Bounty Hunter named Hale, who seemed Incredible suspicious to SaiTorr. He later would discover that he was none other than his own father. The Hooked Thieves Return (21 BBY) Keejas: "Ready to be presented before the guild, Blind cretin?!" SaiTorr: "One eyed I may be, but blind, I am not!" ~ ''SaiTorr in response to Keejas Ren. Many Battles followed SaiTorr's recruitment to Minions Of the Force. SaiTorr was surprised at the groups' invulnerability to battle. He really felt that he was amoung some of the greatest warriors the Republic had ever organized. However, a reoccurring threat would soon approach the Minions. The Hooked Thieves, a forgotten assailant of SaiTorr's past, were even more determined to find SaiTorr and bring him before the Bounty Hunters' Guild, as a payment for Thashi Ecwropri's crimes torwards the guild. One night the Minions rested on Coruscant, Hale snuck SaiTorr away to his private compartment. He explained to him why the Hooked Thieves were after him for so long. Thashi had murdered lead members, and an attempted assassination of the the Guild's leader. In an angered filled death wish on Thashi, The Guild's leader, Cradossk, avenged the fallen Guild members by sacrificing Thashi's future son to the Scorekeeper. Cradossk put the duty to a trusted member of the Guild, Keejas Ren. And ever since, Keejas' Gang, The Hooked Thieves, have hunted SaiTorr down from his birth to the extent that the guild Offered a tremendous Award for bringing him forward. Hale additionally explained that The Hooked Thieves even hired Sith Lords to complete the task and some of them were even in the Minions of The Force. Days later, in orbit of the planet Antar 4, The Sith lords revealed themselves, and it turned out to be none other than Jirak and Ryu. They assaulted the Minions in a surprising ambush on the Attack Cruiser ''Renegade, which resulted to a heavily wounded Master Aphotic. SaiTorr used Ectah Sem's Lightsaber to defend from their attack. While the Sith were too Powerful for anyone to confront alone, SaiTorr did his best to stall them, but damaged The Renegade in the process. The Hooked Thieves boarded The Renegade in atmosphere of Antar 4, In an attempt to capture SaiTorr. The Minions fended off Darth Jirak, Ryu, and the Trandoshan thugs to protect SaiTorr from being captured. SaiTorr directly fled the ship through the Main Bridge, but his escape was prevented by an attack by Keejas Ren. Keejas wanted to be given credit for bringing SaiTorr before the Guild, but his choice resulted in his demise. Keejas Wounded SaiTorr and even stabbed him from the back and shot his right eye. Right before Keejas' moment of Victory, SaiTorr fought back and struck him in the heart with his own knife, which permanently killed him. His dead body flew from the Outside Bridge Hull, and was never to be seen again. The Hooked Thieves were detained by the Minions of the Force, but the Sith escaped Antar 4 Alive. SaiTorr lived from the stabbing, and received a Robotic Eye replacement for his right eye. The Renegade, ''the cruiser the fight took place on, survived the battle and was later repaired. The Hooked Thieves Hunt for SaiTorr had truly ended, which was a relieving feeling indeed. In a surprising action, Master Aphotic promoted SaiTorr to a General, which was an incredibly momentous achievement for him. Unfortunately, SaiTorr discovered that Hale was killed by the Sith before they fled. It may have been a very great day, but at a great cost, that SaiTorr would always remember. Captured on Devaron (20 BBY) '''Gathe: '"Looks like a real hole we got ourselves in. There's no way out!" 'SaiTorr: '"There's always a way out . . . sometimes it just takes a while to find it." ~ SaiTorr and Commander Gathe Trapped in a Separatist prison cell. SaiTorr Ecwropri continued to fight for Minions Of The Force by the second year of the Clone wars, but he was eventually welcomed to the same type of situations before he was recruited. Because of the new rank of General that he obtained, he was given a personal Squad under his command and under the command of every other member of Minions Of the Force. SaiTorr nicknamed the group "Shipclanker Squad", after he noticed their talent to damage air units from the ground. The Squad's name eventually led to SaiTorr 's nickname, Shipclanker, which became often confused with his Sur-name. At a certain point in the Second year of the Clone Wars, SaiTorr and Shipclanker squad were assigned to assualt a Separatist stronghold on the world of Devaron with Jedi Eeth Koth's unit, Horn Company. SaiTorr's squad was paired with the Squad of another clone Commander, CC-1213, or preferred to as "Gathe", a popular Commander in the War. Shipclanker Squad and Gathe's squad made it to the landing zone, but were thwarted by the Droid Army. Instead of fighting off the heavy droid resistance, the group surrendered, which was an unlikely situation for SaiTorr indeed. The Squads were imprisoned within The Devaron Stronghold. Most of the Squad troopers were imprisoned in different groups, but SaiTorr and Gathe were placed in the same cell. The troopers resided here for days, until Eeth Koth's company became imprisoned here as well. Breaking out seemed like an impossible chance, But SaiTorr stayed resorceful. At one point, Phact had extracted SaiTorr for interrogation. In the midst of the interrogation, Phact questions SaiTorr about a supposed Separatist excavation he believes they are behind. SaiTorr is completely unaware of this, but is benefited by new knowledge. After over a day of inprisonment, SaiTorr was eventually sent to be brainwashed. While the brainwash had a usually affective difference on most, he some how resisted it, and used that to his advantage to break free. By himself he snuck through the stronghold and one by many freed the Republic prisoners. Using the Stronghold's communication systems, he sent a message to the Republic Fleet to attack the planet's blockade once again. With that, Horn Company rigged the stronghold to blow and successfully completed their mission. All on the stronghold was destroyed, except for General Phact and a hired bounty hunter named Lax Bullen. Phact had only one last haven on the planet before the Republic would find him. A New Plot (20 BBY) The Republic Fleet, including the Minions of The Force Cruiser named Renegade, ''showed up to occupy the Separatist Blockade. Master Aphtoic, aboard ''Renegade ''sent a stealth crusier down to the planet to aid SaiTorr and the other survivors. The rest became aware of the 'Separatist Excavation' Phact had mentioned, and was believed detected after a planet scan. With that, Horn Company attacked the excavation, overwhelmed the separatists and arrested General Phact. Before the Republic Fleet could be destoryed, Horn Company escaped the planet and boarded ''Renegade. ''However, one of the Separtist ships launched a boarding frigate, carrying the Sith Warrior, Darth Jirak, to stop SaiTorr and the Jedi. Jirak was overwhelmed and accidentily killed. All that was recalled after his death was his final quote, ''"Fist Shall Rise, for we are many!" ''This strange outcome puzzled them, but there was no time to think on it. After returning to Coruscant, The Jedi Council was made aware of Jirak's presence, death, and warning. Eventually Phact was interrogated based on the Excavation on Devaron. The reasoning behind it soon revealed itself. Count Dooku had tasked the Phact's force to search for an ancient and nearly non-existant mineral commonly used in Sith Holocrons, called Messarite. Why Dooku Wanted this mineral hadn't been mentioned to Phact, but all had known was the pay was well worth it. Concerned of Dooku's intentions with the mineral, both the Chancellor and the Jedi Council authorized a further investigation on this matter. After a week of research and handed knowledge from Phact, The Jedi Council determined two locations of this mineral: Rhen Var and Avishan. Spec Ops being tasked with the two operations, SaiTorr was officially inducted into Spec Ops, where he would remain for a substantial time. In only 2 days, the two teams were sent out to investigate Separatist activity om both planets. Little did any of them know that Lax Bullen was present on Coruscant, waiting to ignite his neext move. Trail of the Sith (20 BBY) SaiTorr was stationed in the Rhen Var investigation, serving with another Spec Ops battalion, commanded by Major Knot, who hailed from the planet of Correlia. His troops however, where quite a mixed crowd. Some of the soldiers origianted from worlds, such as Iridonia, Pantora, and Nar Shadda. SaiTorr fit in quite easily to the Spec Ops team; he was granted a commanding rank for the operation. From the moment SaiTorr met Knot, he was given the slightest displeasure of working with the Major. Knot's ways were reckless and often seemed poorly directed, but in the end, his soldeirs came out victorious. SaiTorr was driven to the point of even competing against the Major by directing his troops a certain way from his. As the Sepatatists stepped up their offensives, this became a dangerous game. SaiTorr and Knot were challenged to their first mission together to the barren world on Rhen Var, set on eliminating any droid resistance. Upon Arrival, they quickly uncovered a Separatist commanded Stronghold. Knot's common ego stumbled over SaiTorr's strategy to attack the stronghold. Knot insisted on a swift attack into the stronghold. SaiTorr suggested to sneak through the underground ice mines into the stronghold instead. After a minor argument between the two officers, SaiTorr's Strategy was finally agreed on. However, their plan ended out in a troubled result. The Separatists disovered their forces in the ice mines, and in response deployed hundreds of bombs to trap them. SaiTorr and Knot's men ended up racing out of the Ice mines, back out to the open surface of Rhen Var. As it resulted, Knot's strategy would be seen through. In their charge on the stronghold, the forces of SaiTorr and Knot were rapidly picked off my immense Separatist Weapons. They now struggled to achieve their secondary objective: Capture the Blueprints for these weapons. The troops eventually stormed past the defenses and prepared an attack to the heart of the stronghold, but many died in the process. Luckily Knot's forces persisted, and they made their way to the control center of the Stronghold. Knot seemed a tad reluctant as SaiTorr extracted the Separatist Datafiles. They marked the site as Republic-Controlled to search for minerals, but unexpectedly, experienced no counter-attack from any Separatist reinforcements. Regardless of the outcome, the mission had been a success, but proved some trouble between Knot and SaiTorr. Hunted on Coruscant (Coming Soon) Mission to Korriban (Coming Soon) Operation of Kamino (Coming Soon) Suicide Mission (Coming Soon) Springing SaiTorr (Coming Soon) The War Continues (20 BBY - 19 BBY) ''"No battle fought by the Minions was a battle that ended in the enemies' favor." ~ Obi-Wan Kenobi's comment on a War report from Minions of The Force. The Minions Of The Force seemed like a nearly impenetrable force by 20 BBY. Hardly was any battle not won when It was a battle fought by Minions of The Force. Because of this, the Minions were always fighting, and surprisingly never tired out. But a downside to their victory was the Separatists' anger from their constant failure. Not long after their victory streak, Count Dooku took the matter of anialating Minions of The Force into his own hands. In a Republic assualt involving Minions of The Force over the comet of Iceberg III, Count Dooku ambushed the Republic Fleet. The reason for the Republic's presence at Iceberg III was to destroy a secret Separatist Base, constructed to send another attack to the Water-world, Mon Calamari. While the Minions of The Force came prepared for a Separatist assualt, Count Dooku doubled the efforts originally established by the Separatists. In a surprise attack, He sent waves of droids to march into the Republic camp. The Minions, including SaiTorr, struggled to make enough defense Turrets in time, and fending off the droids on their own. The droid army was held back, but Dooku didn't let his grip slip so easily. He attacked the Minions, dueling 4 at a time, but he was eventually thwarted. Dooku was captured, but broke free thanks to the Separatists fleet. He now seeked revenge Minions Of The Force more than ever. Soon after, Dooku hired a notorious bounty hunter named Lax Ballen. Lax Bullen managed to Kidnap and kill Rand Zeltadancer of The Minions, which led to a chase conducted by the Minions to seek out the bounty hunter. The group tracked him across the Galaxy to the world of Tatooine, where he threatened to blow up an entire Town if The Minions had confronted him. The combined Teamwork of the Minions stopped Lax and saved the town. Dooku was beyond angered with The Minions, and the personal attacks continued through out the war. Near the end of the second year, General Grievous launched a battle-cruiser much like a battle-cruiser he commanded in 21 BBY, a ship named Malevolence. ''The New battle-cruiser used a much improved version of the ''Malevolence's Ion Cannon. Minions of The Force usually did not execute Flying runs, but The Jedi assumed that the same talents on the battlefield would be displayed in their flying. Most members of the Squad flew the Jedi Starfighter and it's newer version, The Jedi Interceptor, While SaiTorr was assigned with the basic ARC-170 Fighter. The New Battle-cruiser, which was discovered to be known as The Diminisher, ''was faintly detected over the Duro System, almost as a key distraction to desto ry Republic Fleets because of the Separatists' occupation of Duro. SaiTorr saw this as his key oppurtunity to retake the planet of Duro, where he fought months ago, However he also assumed how powerful ''The Diminisher ''must be if the Separatists were willing to sacrifice the planet's protection to destory mass fleets. In the end, however, The Minions proved their worth in flight from destroying ''The Diminisher. ''Their original target was to strike the Ion cannon once again, but the group were derailed to attack the ship core. The Ship was destroyed in a swift strike by the Minions' attack. Not a single live was lost, which was a incredible surprise by the Republic. SaiTorr felt nearly invincable, but his luck would all come to a bitter end soon. Order 66 (19 BBY) '''Clone Trooper: '"We have direct orders from the Chancellor himself. You're under arrest General." 'SaiTorr: '"What?! There must be a misunderstanding . . . " 'Clone Trooper: '"There is no misunderstanding sir." ~ SaiTorr is greeted by Clone Guards on Coruscant. It became an evident sign by the first few months of the 3rd year that the Clone Wars would soon come to a close. All that resided was to capture or kill General Grievous and Count Dooku. After the Minions' strike on The Diminisher, tracking down Grievous became an easier task. However, finding Dooku already was hard enough to resolve. By the third year, the Minions gained 2 more members, the former diplomat Loup Tryvel, and the newly made Jedi Knight Melina Toxicfiler. In the mean-time, the Separatists continued their conquest of worlds, as the Republic valiantly fought back. In one of his final battles of the Clone Wars, SaiTorr was assigned to the planet of Cato-Neimodia, with the forces of Jedi Master Plo Koon. Ironically, The escaped Separatist General that SaiTorr encountered earlier in the war, General Phact, had partially commanded the Separatist Ground forces. He saw the oppurtunity to finally imprison the Separatist General, once and for all. SaiTorr led Shipclanker Squad into a successful battle, thanks to the additional ground advance of Jedi Master Ferroda. Phact was captured and imprisoned, as SaiTorr was called to escort Phact away from the battle by Captain Jag, but a very surprising turn of events changed SaiTorr's plans quickly. Clones still on the surface attacked Master Ferroda, Fighters in the sky shot down Plo Koon's fighter, and SaiTorr's own squad shot his gunship out of the sky. This turn of events was later discovered to be known as Order 66, a GAR command to eliminate all Jedi, which SaiTorr was not aware of originally. SaiTorr crashed down on the Cato Nemodia Surface, Heavily wounded, but not killed as the clones most likely intended. Phact had died, but SaiTorr did not take a care to haul his body somewhere else. SaiTorr was completely out-raged, but also baffled at the Clones' strange move. A Clone scout in an ARC-170 flew down to the crash site to confirm SaiTorr's death. SaiTorr wanted to get out of his current situation, but did not want to harm the clone. He knocked him unconscious and commandeered the ARC-170, which he used to fly to the cruiser orbiting the planet. Sneaking through the ship, he piloted Master Fedorra's starfighter and escaped the ship without being noticed. After docking the ship with it's hyperspace ring, SaiTorr fled to Coruscant to figure out what truly transpired. On Coruscant, SaiTorr was surprised that his ship was not suddenly shot down due to it's alignment to the Jedi. He landed Near the spires of the Jedi Temple, to see if the Minions of The Force members had survived the strange attack, but instead he was halted by Clon e guards who secured the temple. They directed him to Chancellor Palpatine for his arrest, which continually confused SaiTorr. Escorted to Chancellor Palpatine in his personal quarters, he watched in horror of the personal execution of the Minions. SaiTorr was beyond shocked by the Chancellor's move, and his friends' death. Palpatine explained how the Minions Only threatened his plans to kill all the Jedi, by rushing the war with their constant victory. He wanted nothing more than to have SaiTorr watch his friends die, in return for their victory. But surprisingly, Palpatine, or soon known as Darth Sidious offered SaiTorr a high position in the New Galactic Empire, but SaiTorr unregretfully refused. Angered by SaiTorr's decision, He attempted to kill SaiTorr, but only severed his leg in his escape. SaiTorr was half crippled, but was fortunately saved by a former ally, Commander Gathe, who protected him from several Attacking Clone squads. Gathe explained everything that had since taken place across the Galaxy, Order 66, and advised that he hides from the Empire before he is hunted and killed. Gathe also lent SaiTorr a temporary replacement for his severed leg, the foot of Grievous he scavenged in a battle with him. SaiTorr ultimately decided to head into exile on the planet of Iceberg III, where he commandeered the former Separatist base that he attacked earlier in the war. SaiTorr was in a total phase of anger and sadness. His life, and the life of many others in the Galaxy, would never be the same. Later Years (19 BBY - 4 ABY) "No, the name's not SaiTorr, forget about SaiTorr . . . The new name's Hale, so get used to it." ''~ SaiTorr's reply to Jack Blazecaster at his base. SaiTorr put the Separatist base on Iceberg III into a complete makeover. He altered many of systems used to operate the base, refilled several rooms, replaced the lights throughout it, and filled it with several other strange features, such as Thermal defense turrets built from the 3rd floor. However, the most significant feature of The modified base became the large Republic flag that draped over the entrance of the base. It was a symbol of the ''hope ''SaiTorr once resembled and fought for, and was a very rare sight during the formation of the Empire. After the reformation of the base, SaiTorr named it ''Glacier Base. '' SaiTorr changed his name to Hale, which comes from his father's first name to prevent visitors of his base to identifying him as SaiTorr. And to his surprise, he often did recieve visitors to his base, who most were marveled at how he obtained such an establishment. But SaiTorr was incredibly surprised to see his former represenative aid, Jack Blazecaster, discover his base. It was a very cheering reunion for both of them, and SaiTorr was reminded of the times before he joined the War. For many years, SaiTorr resided on Iceberg III in hiding from the Empire. Food was transported to him by a reliable source, and he payed for it using the mass amount of credits he earned during the Clone Wars. While the Empire exsisted else where in the Galaxy, he soon became informed of the Rebel Alliance, an opposition to the Empire. He joined the Rebels without hesitation, and came face to face with the enemy he long pursued. Under the Rebels, SaiTorr was assigned to the Fleet, and he assissted in many Planetary conflicts utilizing the Rebel Fleet. He was fortunate enough to meet Rebel heroes such as Han Solo, Wedge Antillies, and even Luke Skywalker during his time with the Rebels. However, SaiTorr felt much like little help, and that he only fought to seek revenge on the Empire. By 4 ABY, having only experienced mixed Space combat, SaiTorr returned to his refuge on Iceberg III. SaiTorr did not feel defeated, and felt that the Empire was not nearly at all slowed down by the Destruction of the the Death Star II. Many concerning thoughts wizzed through SaiTorr's head in his final years. Death (17 ABY) "You come here, only to ask for my base, which I prepared all on my own for my own purpose, and you dare ask to ruin it? Just like you ruined the hope of Millions in the Galaxy? Millions I once fought to protect, only to be betrayed in the end by an undescribable evil? If you come here to ask for my base, you might as well jump into a Sarlacc pit!" ~ SaiTorr's remark to an Imperial officer on Iceberg III. Many years had passed Since SaiTorr fought with the Rebel Alliance, but now they had become The New Republic, which he was more than glad to hear organized. His refuge became a very Unproductive waste of time on Iceberg III, despite the constant visitors it recieved. However, a bit of excitement yet uproar arrived in 17 ABY. An Imperial Officer named Teelge who arrived with an entire battalion of Imperial Stormtroopers asked to Commandeer Glacier Base. SaiTorr undoubtably denied his request, and insulted the Galactic Empire too, which resulted in a reply of anger from the Imperial Forces. SaiTorr modified his base once again with several defenses, to ward off Imperial Stormtroopers. Countless amounts of them were killed marching into the base, which ultimately tore it apart, but they eventually overwhelmed the defenses. SaiTorr tried his best to defend his house on his own, blasting several of the troopers who dared to take it over. However, in the end, Officer Teelge shot SaiTorr in the heart. He dropped to the floor saying his last words of hatred for the empire, but hope for the forces that would destroy it, and finally ceased to live. Many surviving associates of him never discovered his death. But in the very end, SaiTorr knew he had lived his life to the fullest. Armor and Equipment Beginning as a trooper in the Clone Wars, SaiTorr wore a personal red paint scheme on his Phase I Armor, which eventually was added on to as he progressed in rank. When he became a Commander, SaiTorr was issued a Kama, which supported his rank of Commander. However, SaiTorr was not issused with Phase I clone armor for the extent of all Troopers used it; after the Battle of Ryloth, he was given modified Clone armor, mixed with the future Phase II armor, and contained weapon conpartments, a back blaster arm, and even a Jetpack. The armor was very simular to the modified armor worn by Captain Breaker, another Clone Captain in the Clone Wars. Additionally, SaiTorr gave the armor a Red paint scheme to support his past armor. When Phase II armor was issued to all troops, SaiTorr switched to Phase II armor, which supported both a Grey and Red paint Scheme. After SaiTorr's eye was injured in combat with Keejas Ren, He was given a Robotic eye Replacement developed by Republic Technicians. SaiTorr was often seen with the common DC-15A Clone rifle, but also used the Lightsaber of his Jedi General, Ectah Sem, which emitted a green blade. Personality and Traits SaiTorr always believed in hope, even when others refused to see it. SaiTorr greatly believed that his hope led him through the war, and so hope became a common aspect of his personality. He believed that no conflict ever ends, but that it can only be contained for so long. This became a reality during the many repeated battles through out the war, and escaped enemies who SaiTorr confronted. By this, he also believed that if an enemy was to be stopped or contained, they must be done so the first time they are revealed as to keep them from amounting to a much worse assailant. By his hope led trail, SaiTorr's motto was "Anyone can make a difference.", which implied no one can be held back from causing something, either if it was intended, or accidential. SaiTorr formed friendships with many peers he met in his life, and soon lost many of them. He thought his parents were very generous for adopting him, which ultimately decided his destiny. SaiTorr also made close relationships with members of Minions of The Force, especially William Flaregleam. SaiTorr also witnessed many deaths in his life span, not just of soldiers in battle, but many close-loved ones, some right before his eyes, which greatly affected SaiTorr's perspective of life. Through many situations, SaiTorr also thought that there would always be a chance to escape a conflict, even if a chance wouldn't arrive right away. Behind the Scenes *SaiTorr's character is loosly based from the life of his in-game creator, containing many simular traits. However, he is mostly based on a fictional character from Pioneer times created by SaiTorr's in-game creator in 6th Grade, Wilhelm Smudge, a brave, hopeful, yet occasionally clumsy traveler. *Most of the events in the story are shaped from in-game events taken around SaiTorr Shipclanker in ''Clone Wars Adventures. *Half of the Characters, groups, and names, such as Minions of The Force and it's members, are actual contents of Clone Wars Adventures. *The Trandoshan Gang The Hooked Thieves, ''is based from the Trandoshan hunters in the TCW Episode "Padawan Lost." *The surname "Ecwropri" hails from SaiTorr's account in the online game, ''Star Wars Galaxies, in which his character is named Wagiplof Ecwropri. *The Idea of SaiTorr defending his house from invaders is based from the TCW Episode "The Deserter". Appearences Clone Wars Adventures SaiTorr'sVideos Youtube channel Clone Wars Adventures Forums Mos Eisley Cantina the CWA Movie Minions Of The Force Website Category:Male Characters Category:Togrutas Category:Republic Category:General Category:Member Category:Master Builder